


Definitely Naughty

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie prepares to return to Romania, but there's one more holiday treat to enjoy before he leaves England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's January 2009 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Everything old is new again. Inspired by Lee_west's Kinky Kristmas request:  
>  _Pairing: Charlie/Kingsley_  
>  Kink: Chair sex  
> Holiday Item: Santa hat  
> Tone: Anything goes
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Eeyore9990 for looking this over for me, and to Lee_west for the inspiring prompt. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Definitely Naughty

~

The parties were long over, most of the decorations put away, and as Charlie looked about, he sighed. His mother didn’t believe in celebrating Christmas any longer than necessary, so the tree, its trimmings, the mistletoe, all of it had been taken down on Boxing Day, and the Burrow looked as it generally did, cluttered with pots and pans, the faint smell of ginger biscuits lingering in the air. 

He’d managed to save one item, though, and at the thought of what he’d probably do with it later, a wide grin split Charlie’s face.

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right?” Molly bustled in, levitating several packages behind her. “You can come with us, you know. Your father’s offered a treat this evening. Dinner in Diagon Alley. One last meal before you leave to go back to Romania, if you _have_ to leave...”

“Mum!”

Molly blushed. “Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean to push. Anyway, there’s a fancy new restaurant there.” 

Charlie grinned. “That’s no treat,” he said. “I prefer your cooking any day.” 

Molly blushed. “Oh, go on with you.” 

“I’m serious.” Charlie shrugged. “Once you’ve had the best...”

“Flatterer.” Molly patted his cheek. Glancing about, she continued, “Well, there’s plenty of Christmas goose leftover if you get hungry.” She smiled. “The returns and exchanges shouldn’t take too long, so we can come home to eat if you prefer--”

“You worry too much, Mum.” Charlie shrugged. “I’m a grown up. I’ll manage. You and Dad go and enjoy yourselves and stay out a long as you like.”

Something in his tone must have tipped her off, because Molly narrowed her eyes and said, “Are you planning something, young man? A party?”

Charlie spread his hands. “Mum, come on. What could I be planning? All my friends are in Romania.”

“So you say.” Molly shook her head. “Just be sure you clean up after yourselves,” she muttered. “Ale is under a Cooling Charm the cupboard. Don’t break anything.” 

Charlie blinked, but before he could reply to that, Molly was leaving, dragging a puzzled-looking Arthur into the Floo. “But I hadn’t found that last package we have to return--”

“Leave it,” Molly said, grabbing a handful of powder and tossing it in to the fireplace. “Diagon Alley!” Once she’d pushed Arthur through, she turned to Charlie and said, “and tell him I said hello.” With a wink she was gone, leaving Charlie gaping after her. When had his Mum become so smart?

~

An hour later, Charlie had everything ready and began getting restless. The candles were lit and floating, and he’d even undressed in preparation, knowing how much Kingsley liked to see him naked and waiting. Well, _almost_ naked. He was wearing a Santa hat he’d salvaged from the Christmas decorations.

Choosing one of the most comfortable chairs in the sitting room, he sat to wait, legs spread, stroking himself as he remembered his last time with Kingsley, when they’d fucked on his desk at the Ministry just before the holidays, Kingsley taking him roughly, making him stay silent for fear that anyone could walk in at any moment. It had been an amazing evening.

Between the Ministry Ball, the official events, and Charlie’s family obligations, they hadn’t had time to see each other for weeks, and Charlie was aching for the touch of his lover. He’d owled Kingsley the night before, and they’d picked that evening for a rendezvous. Charlie didn’t want to think about how many events Kingsley was probably skipping tonight.

When the Floo flared green, Charlie’s head snapped up and his hand faltered. He hadn’t forgotten how tall, how bloody built, how _sexy_ Kingsley was, but now, seeing him fill his parents’ sitting room, it once again struck home. Charlie’s mouth went dry, and he licked his dry lips as Kingsley, so stately in his ministerial robes, walked forward. 

“I’ve missed you,” Kingsley said, the silky note in his deep voice making Charlie’s breath catch in his throat. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. I didn’t manage to celebrate this holiday the way I wished.”

“No?” Charlie swallowed hard at the hungry look on Kingsley’s face. 

“No.” Kingsley smiled. “But I see that you’re playing Santa. Is that a gift for me?” He focussed on Charlie’s prick, and Charlie moaned softly as it filled even more, a bit of clear fluid seeping from the tip. “Apparently I have been a _very_ good boy.”

“Most definitely.” Charlie glanced at the clock then back towards Kingsley. “Although you’re in danger of making it onto the bad list. You made me wait.”

“Unforgivable,” Kingsley murmured. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “I think I can forgive you if you give me enough of an incentive.”

“Incentive?” Kingsley smiled. “Perhaps you should...punish me?” he said softly. “I freely admit I deserve it for keeping you waiting.” 

“Maybe later,” Charlie managed, the thought of having Kingsley over his lap as he paddled his bare arse totally derailing any coherent thought. “Right now I’m about to burst if you don’t--” 

“Don’t what? I’m at your disposal, after all.”

Taking a steadying breath, Charlie patted his thigh. “I want you to ride me,” he rasped. “Strip.”

Charlie sighed appreciatively as Kingsley did as he asked. Kingsley clothed was bloody sexy, but Kingsley naked was absolutely magnificent, perfect mahogany skin rippling over amazing musculature... 

“Are you just going to look at me?”

Charlie blinked, then blushed. “Why not? You’re gorgeous! Come here.” 

“Going for a ride will be difficult in this chair,” Kingsley said as he tried to straddle Charlie. 

“I thought of that.” With a whispered word, the chair transformed, losing its arms but keeping its comfortable cushioning.

“Clever man.” Kingsley sat down, his arms bracketing Charlie’s shoulders, his arse brushing tantalizingly against Charlie’s erect prick as he moved. “Now what?”

“Prepare yourself.” 

“How do you know that I’m not already prepared?” 

“Oh God, are you?” Charlie moaned, envisioning Kingsley at his desk just before he’d Flooed, fingering himself. 

“Mmhm.” Kingsley smiled, his eyes tender as they devoured Charlie’s face and chest. “After all, I knew you would probably be...eager when I arrived.” Kingsley’s fingers were toying with Charlie’s nipples, and Charlie could feel the dragon tattoo on his chest stretch under his skin in response to Kingsley’s touch.

Charlie’s hands were roaming up and down Kingsley’s back. “I guess I’m a bit predictable.” 

“Not predictable,” Kingsley corrected, leaning his face closer. “I just know what you’re like.”

Any response Charlie could have made was smothered by Kingsley’s lips which covered his, stealing his breath. They kissed for a long moment, Charlie writhing as Kingsley shifted erotically against him, and when Kingsley finally drew back, Charlie was panting. “Want you.”

“And you shall have me.” Kingsley shifted up onto his knees, then, after a bit of fumbling, located Charlie’s prick and pressed it to his hole. “Ready?”

“God, yes!”

Kingsley sat down slowly, carefully, the tendons in his neck standing out as he moved down, gradually enveloping Charlie in slick heat. His hands slid down Charlie’s arms as he moved. 

“Fuck,” Charlie managed, swallowing hard. “You feel--”

Kingsley was still moving, but seemed to be allowing gravity to do most of the work. “Dreamt of this all day,” he gasped. “Thought of how you’d feel deep inside me.” 

“Faster,” Charlie moaned, his hips shifting restlessly, his thighs quivering. “I want--”

“I know what you want.” Kingsley smiled, tightening his inner muscles and surprising a strangled groan from Charlie.

In retaliation, Charlie released his grip on Kingsley’s hip and slipped his hand between them, grasping Kingsley’s prick. He began wanking Kingsley slowly, in time with Kingsley’s own torturously slow movements.

“You, Santa, are a wicked man,” Kingsley growled as Charlie’s thumb encircled the tip of his prick. He moved faster, steadily increasing his grinding to keep pace with Charlie’s hand movements. 

Charlie grinned, an idea occurring to him. Reaching up with his free hand, he pulled the Santa hat off his head and began brushing the soft fur against Kingsley’s cock, concentrating on the sensitive, leaking slit.

Kingsley bellowed and started to slam himself up and down onto Charlie’s prick. The chair creaked ominously but they both ignored that in favour of arching together, Charlie thrusting upwards to meet Kingsley.

When Kingsley began to spurt, Charlie cried out, shooting his sperm into Kingsley’s spasming arse, his arms going around Kingsley’s waist to pull him closer. 

They collapsed, Charlie sighing as occasional tremors of pleasure shook his body. He smiled as Kingsley began licking his neck. “My parents will be back soon,” he whispered. 

“I suppose it’s not proper for me to greet them like this,” Kingsley murmured, sitting up. His eyes narrowed and he ran his palms over Charlie. “You have new burns.”

Charlie shrugged. “Part of the job, I guess.” He grinned. “You do remember that I’m a dragon tamer?” 

“ _My_ dragon tamer.” Kingsley scowled. “Nothing had better happen to you.”

“You should talk, _Minister_.” Charlie rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised they allowed you to go anywhere on your own.”

Kingsley smiled. “I have my ways.” Getting to his feet, he held his hand out to Charlie. “Perhaps I need to find a way to keep a closer eye on you.”

Hoisting himself out of the chair with Kingsley’s help, Charlie cast a Cleaning Spell, then quickly restored the chair to its former, armed status. “That won’t happen, Kings. Not until they allow a dragon preserve here in Britain, and we all know that’s unlikely.”

“Is it?” Kingsley asked, collecting his clothes. “Didn’t your mother tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Kingsley smiled. “I Flooed here earlier, mentioned I’d be by later to talk to you. She didn’t seem surprised.” 

Charlie blushed. “Oh?” 

“Mm, anyway, I’m working on getting permission for a new dragon preserve in England. I shall need someone to run it.” 

“A new preserve?” Charlie Summoned his clothes. Oh, his mum was a crafty one. “I suppose I’ll consider it, depending on the offer.”

Kingsley herded him up the stairs. “I believe I can provide some incentive,” he purred. 

~

Ten minutes later the Floo opened and Molly stepped through. Stepping over the red Santa hat that lay abandoned on the floor in front of the fireplace, she smiled. 

“I wish Charlie had come with us,” Arthur said, walking past her. “Would have given us a chance to say goodbye before he leaves.”

Molly chuckled. “Oh, something tells me he’s not going anywhere.” 

~


End file.
